Yuru Yuri Ship Shorts By True
by Truestm
Summary: Just your average collection of yuru yuri oneshots and shorts. Main focuses of Ayano X chitose, Sakurako X Himawari, Yui X Kyouko, and of course Ayano X kyouko. T just for SAFE T! (Sorry not sorrry.) Tanoshimu
1. Just a night

Ok, my first one is Kyouko X Yui.

note, im writing nonsensewith no plan in mind. I Have a few ideas for other shortsthough. Btw italicizedsections are me entering Chitosemode, or a proper Chitose(slash Chizuru or Chinatsu)vision moment, use context

to figure it out. By the way: Please review, i have yet to recieve a single review on my other story and it makes me sad :( but who cares, your here for yuri and i will deliver as best i can.

Tanoshimu~

* * *

Kyouko was at yui's house,As usual. The two girls were best friends and a few peoplespeculated they might like eachother. Kyouko would sometimesjokingly be like 'yeah', mostly to tease ayano. However,Some people didn't believe

it was joking. The two girls were playing crossing animal and messing around on two versus two.

"Gah! We lost ." Kyouko complains, dropping to the table. "One po~oint."

"If you didn't dig all those holes we would have won." Yui says flatly, setting up the next game.

"The purple one was following me and stealing all my catches." Kyouko poutsin protest.

"Huh? Ohh Iforgot, they're working on their servers. Just went down." Yui says ignoring kyouko.

"Huh? Ohh." Kyouko frowns. "What now?"

"I guess i'll cook, what do you want." Yui asks headed to the kitchen.

"I want rum-" kyouko perks up but instantly gets cut off.

"Rum rasin isn't a meal." Yui says annoyedly.

"Fine... just make whatever." Kyouko pouts as there's a distant rumble of thunder.

* * *

"Itadakimasu" Kyouko smiles and digs into her meal of rice andchicken. "I love it, your cooking is always awesome!"

"Thanks kyouko." Yui says with a very slight hint of a blush, but Kyoukodoesn't notice.

"I should come overhere for dinnermore often." Kyouko smiles cheekily.

"You already come almostevery day." Yui says shutting Kyouko down as usual, earning a pout and a change of subject.

"Looks like it's a bad storm outside, guessi'm sleeping here." Kyouko says happily.

"Who said you could?" Yui raises an eyebrow.

"Yui~ you wouldn't make me walk home in a storm would you." Kyouko pouts with a pleading expression.

'I know she's playing me... but she's right, i would never let her walk home in that...' Yui sighs.

* * *

 _"I would never force you to leave, you can stay as long as you want" Yui says in the same voice as chinatsu's fantasies._

 _"Yui... i love you!" Kyouko says happily_

 _"I love you too Kyouko." Yui says smiling._

* * *

"Fine. You can stay... i'll pull out the other futon." Yui rolled her eyes and got up, headed to the closet.

"Okay ^_^" kyouko smiled happily, thinking'Another point for kyouko.'

Yui opened the closet and pulled the second futon out. She then carried it over and dropped it on the floor so that she could see it easily but subtly. It looked random but it was strategic.

"There." Yui says as she stretches, checking the time;1:25.

"How about some rum rasin since we finished our meal?" Kyouko asks hopefully.

"Fine, you know where it is." She sighs them deathstares kyouko "one cup each."

"O-okay." Kyouko says sweatdropletting and heads to the kitchen.

Yui sighed, that girl was so annoying... yet whenever she was around Yuifelt happy. 'Why?'It was a question she asked herself alot, never really getting an answer. 'Idon't... like her do I?'It was an equallycommon questionto

follow the first, one she didn't know how, or what,to answer.

"Yuuuuiiiiii" kyouko waves her hand infront of yui's face, finally getting her attention.

"Huh? Sorry." Yui says coming back to reality.

"I called your name like five times." Kyouko smiles giggling.

"Sorry, i was thinking." Yui says apologetically, taking her ice cream.

"Okay." Kyouko smiles and eats hers, not long later as yui was about to takea bite she stole it right off the spoon.

"HEY!" Yui said angrilly.

"Sorry sorry, want some of mine?" Kyouko says stuffing her spoon in Yui's mouth before she has time to answer.

* * *

At around two yui is laying awake when she hears kyouko rustling. "Yui... you up?"

"Yeah, why?" Yui responds sounding tired.

"Can i climb in your futon? It's cold." Kyouko pouts.

"If i say no you'd still do it." Yui says knowing it's true.

"So~." kyouko says dragging it out.

"Fine." Yui sighs, letting kyouko into her futon, the latter of which snuggling up to her.

"Night Yui." Kyouko smiles.

"Night kyouko." Yui smiles aswell falling asleep.

 _"I love you..." kyouko says yawning, curling up a bit closer to Yui._


	2. Ayano and sis

Okay, writing a short while insomnia is attacking, great ^_^. This will probably be normal. Expect alot of _fantasy mode_ and it will be chizuru.

Tanoshimu~

* * *

'Onii-chan and Ayano-san are having a sleepover... i hope i don't make too big of a drool puddle.' Chizuru thinks, glasses already off. Meanwhile in the other room...

"Yes! We win by a point." Ayano smiles, fist pumping the air.

"Great job Ayano-chan." Chitose smiles and claps.

"Every time the yellow one tried to catch something i stole it or scared it off." Ayano smiles triumphantly.

"Shall i go make some tea?" Chitose says, getting up.

 _"No wait." Ayano says grabbing chitose's hand._

 _"What is it Ayano chan?" Chitose asks sitting back down._

 _"I don't actually like kyouko, i only have eyes for you." Ayano says with a blush._

"Sounds good." Ayano replied stretching, glancing at the clock. "Getting a bit late, weren't they doing mantinence today?"

"Ohh yeah, shall i make us some food?" Chitose smiles warmly heading out her bedroom door. "Come on."

"Sure, whatcha making, a hotpot as usual?" Ayano asks following Chitosedownstairs.

"Okay, i guess i'll do that." Chitose smiles happily plugging the hotpot in.

 _"I wonder how hotpots got their name?" Chitose questions._

 _"Maybe the creator was thinking of you?" Ayano smiles_

 _"Ayano-chan..." Chitose seems surprised asshe blushes._

* * *

Author here to add a friendly reminder that anything _in italics_ didn't happen and was mere fantasy mode.

* * *

"itadakimasu!" Ayano, Chitose, and Chizuru say in unison before they all dig in, chizuru somehow hiding the fact she's been constantly drooling for the past half hour.

"Hopefully when we're done eating their servers will be back up." Ayano says.

"Didn't you twohave to study?" Chizuru asks blankly.

"Ohh yeah that's right, guess we're doing that then." Ayano says sighing.

"That's fine, it'll be fun doing it together." Chitose smiles her usual grin.

 _"But i'm not sure i can focus... since your so pretty." Ayano says bashfully._

 _"Ayano-chan, your just as pretty though..." chitose tilts her head._

 _"I-i am?" Ayano blushes._

 _"Of course." Chitose smiles then they kiss._

"Sis? Your drooling again." Chitose says snapping Chizuru back to reality.

"Ohh, i'll be in my room." She says walking off.

"Well... lets get to studying." Ayano sighs.

* * *

They had already finished studying about three hours agoand Ayanowas lying in her futon.

"Hey Ayano?" Chitose asks with a soft tone.

"Yeah?" Ayano whispersback.

"Those futons can be awfullycold, want to come up here with me?" Chitose asks quietly scooting over.

"Thanks chitose." Ayano replies gratefully,taking her up on the offer.


End file.
